The Wallflower
by ZoeZoeed
Summary: Shy, Kimoto Rin, has always been in the shadows. When the popular transfer student, Lehr Alice, asks to become friends, Rin's life takes a new direction. The girl held her hand out to me and smiled, "I'm Alice Lehr, or Lehr Alice as they say in Japan. I hope we can become friends!" Ajelsjet horrible description, sorry x.x. Rated T just to be safe! .
1. Character Descriptions

**Character Descriptions**

**Kimoto Rin**

Sex: Female

Race: Chinese and Japanese

Age: 15

Birthday: March 27, 1998

Hair: Long (all the way down her back), black, wavy hair, bangs that sweep across her forehead

Eyes: Round eyes, dark, dark brown (almost black), extremely small top lashes, medium length bottom lashes

Skin: Light to Medium

Personality: Shy, loyal, sweet, thoughtful, artistic, loving, cheerful, generous, honest, innocent, and insecure

**Lehr Alice**

Sex: Female

Race: Caucasian

Age: 16

Birthday: January 23, 1997

Hair: Light brown shoulder length hair, her side bangs are always braided and out of her face

Eyes: Round eyes, green/blue eyes, long top and bottom lashes

Skin: Medium

Personality: Outgoing, elegant, sweet, courageous, daredevil, helpful, modest, protective, sociable, and cheerful

**Jo Rina**

Sex: Female

Race: Chinese and Japanese

Age: 16

Birthday: April 30, 1997

Hair: Medium brown, curly, past her shoulder hair length, no bangs, hair is usually in a bun

Eyes: Almond eyes, grey, long top lashes, short bottom lashes

Skin: Medium to dark

Personality: Outgoing, funny, energetic, sociable, athletic, protective, messy, enthusiastic, patient, and ambitious

**Maede Rei**

Sex: Male

Race: Caucasian and Japanese

Age: 16

Birthday: August 14, 1997

Hair: Light brown, shaggy, 'skater boy' hair, side swept bangs, he also has two red clips at the side of his head.

Eyes: Round eyes, green, medium top lashes, short bottom lashes

Skin: Medium to light

Personality: Athletic, energetic, childish, outgoing, cheerful, funny, easygoing, straightforward, and sociable

**Uyedo Shin**

Sex: Male

Race: Japanese and Korean

Age: 17

Birthday: October 18, 1996

Hair: Same hair as Rei except black and no clips

Skin: Medium

Personality: Witty, athletic, forceful, brave, patient, calm, funny, kind, outgoing, considerate, and talkative

**Noguchi Yuuta**

Sex: Male

Race: Caucasian, Irish, Japanese and Chinese

Age: 18

Birthday: December 23, 1995

Hair: Blonde, shaggy (shorter than Rei's and Shin's), longer side swept bangs

Personality: Intelligent, thoughtful, outgoing, kind, brave, excitable, athletic, irritable, funny, silly, and sarcastic

* * *

**There will be more characters later on but these are the main characters. I didn't add the parents or other family members since they won't be playing a big role in this story. Although some of the sibling (if they have any siblings) will come into the story. When I decide to add them in I will make another family description. Alright! The story will be released soon. I hope you guys enjoy it ^-^.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alice's P.O.V**

I waited outside the classroom, sometimes peering in from the door window, and waited for the teacher to call me in. Oh gosh, I am so nervous, what if I don't speak correctly? What if I have no friends? I think I'm going to faint!

"Lehr," Senpai opened the classroom door and motioned me in. I stepped inside, scanning the room. "This is Lehr Alice, she is the new transfer student. I expect you will all treat her nicely. I'm aware that you all have many questions for Lehr, but please wait until break. You may sit next to Jo."

I nodded and made my way through the desks, many eyes were looking me up and down, I could feel my cheeks heating up. I finally sat down next to the girl also known as Jo who had, had her hand up waiting for me to find me way. She was the only one who didn't seem the slightest bit interested in me, well her and another girl who was sitting in the back left corner.

"Hello," I gave her my best smile, "I am Lehr Alice." She turned toward me and gave me a smile that could beat my smile in zero seconds flat.

"Hey! I'm Jo Rina." Her voice was extremely loud, and energetic. "Nice ta meet ya, Lehr!"

"Jo, please keep quiet until break!"

"Kay," Jo rolled her eyes and looked back at a piece of paper, it was filled with words. I looked over at the letter and noticed it was a confession letter. She must've noticed that I was looking because she looked over at me and smiled. 'I get these all the time' she mouthed and rolled her eyes once again.

~Time skips to break~

"Ah, I hate not being able to talk during class." Jo looked over at me, "So, where did you come from?"

"America… New York to be pacific."

"New York? Isn't that the main shopping center of all America?" She seemed eager, her eyes sparkled while she was talking.

"Mhm!" I nodded. "I went to New York City all the time when I had free time, I'd go with my friends. We'd always blow our money by an hour. Sometimes we didn't have money to get on a train back home." A laugh escaped my lips as I remembered all the fun times in New York.

"Hmm… So I see."

"Yo Rina," Three males headed there way over to Jo.

A big smile came over Jo's face; she practically leaped up and hugged the boy with black hair. "Shin!"

He kissed her quickly and held her by the waist, looking over at me. "And who's this?" I could feel his eyes looking me up and down my body.

"Perv…" The blonde boy noticed that the black haired boy was looking me over.

"Ha!" He let out a laugh, "Nah, I just have to make sure my babe isn't talking to creeps." He kissed Jo once again.

"Ugh Shin, she isn't a creep, no one in this school is a creep. Well… no one but you." Before he could object she motioned towards me. "This is Lehr Alice."

"Ah, the new transfer student?" One boy who hadn't been talking looked at me.

I nodded.

"I'm Noguchi Yuuta, 3rd year. Heh… kinda old." He blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Heh," I giggled. "Lehr Alice, 1st year.

"Uyedo Shin, I'm a 2nd year." I nodded and smiled at him.

"Maede Rei, 1st year." The last one looked at me and flashed an award winning smile.

**Rin's P.O.V**

Transfer student huh? I wonder what she's like… I stuffed an orange into my mouth. Should I ask? No, no, no, no, no, no, no! That'd be to awkward. Before I noticed that I was shaking my head like a crazy person everyone looked over at me. I smiled a little and blushed. "Sour?" I mumbled, but I doubt anyone could hear me. When I looked over to my right I noticed the transfer student and all of Jo's friends looking over at me, including Jo. Oh gosh, I am so awkward! Standing up quickly, I walked out of the room.

**Rina's P.O.V**

"Hahahha! Kimito has always been weird!" I laughed and everyone else was laughing too.

"I'll be right back." Lehr smiled at all of us, and walked out the same door as Kimito.

**Alice's P.O.V**

I looked around the hallway looking for the girl. Before I was about to give out, I noticed that she was coming out of the bathroom. Quickly walking over there, I smiled at her. "Hi!"

**Rin's P.O.V**

"Uh… Hi." I looked at the transfer student dumbfounded, was she seriously talking to me?

The girl held her hand out to me and smiled, "I'm Alice Lehr, or Lehr Alice as they say in Japan. I hope we can become friends!"

"Erm… sure?" I didn't know what else to do, so I ended up just staring at her. "I'm Kimito Rin, nice to meet you Lehr."

**I feel like this was a bit rushed v.v But, since this is my first fanfiction, it probably won't be outstanding. I am trying my best though. I'll work harder on the next chapter, so yep! **


End file.
